This study seeks to clarify the single-dose pharmacokinetics of human menopausal gonadotropin in women, after a pretreatment period of leuprolide acetate, a long-acting analogue of gonadotropin releasing hormone. This study design will characterize gonadotropin levels after a single dose of hMG, without the conflicting background production of endogenous gonadotropins by the pituitary gland.